Bind
bind-wa Linuks päkeij für sörviŋ as dainämik DNS Sörvā. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 1:9.10.3.dfsg.P4-8ubuntu1.1. The Berkeley Internet Name Domain (BIND) implements an Internet domain name server. BIND is the most widely-used name server software on the Internet, and is supported by the Internet Software Consortium, http://www.isc.org/. This package delivers the libbind9 shared library used by BIND's daemons and clients. Changes for libbind9-140 versions: * SECURITY UPDATE: denial of service via assertion failure ** debian/patches/CVE-2016-2776.patch: properly handle lengths in lib/dns/message.c Päkeijs root@BKGOVWKS04:~# apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... Done The following packages will be upgraded: base-files bind9-host bsdutils dnsutils libbind9-90 libblkid1 libcgmanager0 libcgmanager0:i386 libdns100 libisc95 libisccc90 libisccfg90 liblwres90 libmount1 libnss3 libnss3-nssdb libuuid1 libuuid1:i386 mount util-linux uuid-runtime 21 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 3,036 kB of archives. After this operation, 6,144 B of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ Get:1 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main base-files amd64 7.2ubuntu5.2 kB Get:2 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mount amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:3 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main util-linux amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:4 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main bsdutils amd64 1:2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:5 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libuuid1 i386 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:6 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libuuid1 amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:7 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libblkid1 amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:8 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libmount1 amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Get:9 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libnss3-nssdb all 2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB Get:10 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libnss3 amd64 2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB Get:11 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libcgmanager0 i386 0.24-0ubuntu7.3 kB Get:12 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libcgmanager0 amd64 0.24-0ubuntu7.3 kB Get:13 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main bind9-host amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:14 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main dnsutils amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:15 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libisc95 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:16 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libdns100 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:17 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libisccc90 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:18 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libisccfg90 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:19 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main liblwres90 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:20 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libbind9-90 amd64 1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2 kB Get:21 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main uuid-runtime amd64 2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4 kB Fetched 3,036 kB in 10s (288 kB/s) Preconfiguring packages ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Instoliŋ Preparing to unpack .../base-files_7.2ubuntu5.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking base-files (7.2ubuntu5.2) over (7.2ubuntu5.1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Processing triggers for plymouth-theme-ubuntu-text (0.8.8-0ubuntu17.1) ... update-initramfs: deferring update (trigger activated) Processing triggers for initramfs-tools (0.103ubuntu4.2) ... update-initramfs: Generating /boot/initrd.img-3.13.0-45-generic Setting up base-files (7.2ubuntu5.2) ... Installing new version of config file /etc/issue ... Installing new version of config file /etc/issue.net ... Installing new version of config file /etc/lsb-release ... Installing new version of config file /etc/os-release ... Processing triggers for plymouth-theme-ubuntu-text (0.8.8-0ubuntu17.1) ... update-initramfs: deferring update (trigger activated) Processing triggers for initramfs-tools (0.103ubuntu4.2) ... update-initramfs: Generating /boot/initrd.img-3.13.0-45-generic (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../mount_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking mount (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up mount (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../util-linux_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking util-linux (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-16) ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot Setting up util-linux (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../bsdutils_1%3a2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking bsdutils (1:2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (1:2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up bsdutils (1:2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libuuid1_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... De-configuring libuuid1:i386 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Unpacking libuuid1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../libuuid1_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_i386.deb ... Unpacking libuuid1:i386 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../libblkid1_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libblkid1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Setting up libuuid1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... Setting up libuuid1:i386 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... Setting up libblkid1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.5) ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libmount1_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libmount1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Setting up libmount1:amd64 (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.5) ... (Reading database ... 290966 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libnss3-nssdb_2%3a3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_all.deb ... Unpacking libnss3-nssdb (2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) over (2:3.17.1-0ubuntu0.14.04.2) ... Preparing to unpack .../libnss3_2%3a3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libnss3:amd64 (2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) over (2:3.17.1-0ubuntu0.14.04.2) ... Preparing to unpack .../libcgmanager0_0.24-0ubuntu7.3_i386.deb ... De-configuring libcgmanager0:amd64 (0.24-0ubuntu7.2) ... Unpacking libcgmanager0:i386 (0.24-0ubuntu7.3) over (0.24-0ubuntu7.2) ... Preparing to unpack .../libcgmanager0_0.24-0ubuntu7.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libcgmanager0:amd64 (0.24-0ubuntu7.3) over (0.24-0ubuntu7.2) ... Preparing to unpack .../bind9-host_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking bind9-host (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../dnsutils_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking dnsutils (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libisc95_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libisc95 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libdns100_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libdns100 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libisccc90_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libisccc90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libisccfg90_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libisccfg90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../liblwres90_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblwres90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libbind9-90_1%3a9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libbind9-90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) over (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../uuid-runtime_2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking uuid-runtime (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) over (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.3) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libcgmanager0:amd64 (0.24-0ubuntu7.3) ... Setting up libcgmanager0:i386 (0.24-0ubuntu7.3) ... Setting up libisc95 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up libdns100 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up libisccc90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up libisccfg90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up libbind9-90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up liblwres90 (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up bind9-host (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up dnsutils (1:9.9.5.dfsg-3ubuntu0.2) ... Setting up uuid-runtime (2.20.1-5.1ubuntu20.4) ... Setting up libnss3-nssdb (2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up libnss3:amd64 (2:3.17.4-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.5) ... Si osou * ccache Ikstörnol liŋk * * Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Netwörkiŋ